Il suffit parfois de demander
by CaptainJay
Summary: Si elle l'avait su, cela lui aurait épargné beaucoup de nuits blanches remplies d'inquiétude.


Kate aimait son travail plus que tout. Encore plus lorsque l'histoire se finissait bien. Aujourd'hui serait l'un de ces soirs où elle rentrerait chez elle, le coeur plus léger.

La journée avait été plus qu'intense. La femme d'un Marines, le sergent Iolas, avait été enlevé lors de son jogging matinal. Son équipe avait travailler d'arrache-pied pour la retrouver et arrêter son ravisseur, et après des heures d'enquête, avait réussi à la ramener saine et sauve dans les bras de son époux.

Elle observait le couple fêter ses retrouvailles, confortablement installée à son bureau. Enlacés comme si leurs deux corps avaient fusionné, le Marines s'accrochait à sa femme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, vivante. Le jeune sergent posa ses lèvres sur celles de son épouse, délicatement, presque de peur de la briser dans son étreinte solide et maladroite de militaire. L'amour qui se dégageait du couple était évident et sauta aux yeux de Kate avec fracas. Iolas adorait sa femme.

Kate l'enviait. Cette femme dormirait tranquillement dans les bras aimants de son homme alors que l'agent du NCIS devrait se contenter de ses draps froids.

Kate ne cherchait pas désespérement l'homme de sa vie. C'est juste que certains soirs, elle aimerait partager des étreintes aussi amoureuses que celles de Iolas et sa compagne, connaître un baiser pareil.

Le genre de baiser parfait. Celui qu'on n'oublierai jamais. Qui vous fait battre le coeur à la vitesse de vol d'Air Force One. Celui qui vous fait trembler d'envie, qui vous coupe les jambes, arrache votre souffle. Le genre de baiser qui vous montre que vous êtes unique. Le baiser de votre vie.

Kate voulait ce baiser. Elle voulait pouvoir esquisser un sourire à ce souvenir lorsqu'un de ses enfants lui demanderait qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser quelqu'un. Elle voulait pouvoir s'en rapeller au seuil de sa mort et espérer retourner à ce moment précis de sa vie.

Le sergent Iolas et sa femme avaient disparu depuis longtemps lorsque Gibbs leur donna congé. Kate attrapa ses affaires après avoir déposé son rapport sur le bureau de son patron. Elle offrit un sourire d'encouragement à Tony lorsqu'elle passa devant l'Italien.

Elle savait que DiNozzo traînait toujours pour rendre ses rapports. Elle le soupçonnait de faire cela pour pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec leur patron. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ce n'était pas auprès de jolies filles qu'Anthony DiNozzo aimait passer ses soirées.

La jeune femme arriva à sa voiture et grimpa à l'intérieur en vitesse. Elle s'appraîta à démarrer lorsque l'on frappa à la vitre. Surprise quelques secondes, elle abaissa le carreau pour faire face à son interlocuteur qui s'était alors penché vers elle. Kate se retrouva plongée dans deux iris d'un vert intense.

"Tony? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda-t-elle en voyant l'homme qu'elle venait à peine de quitter la fixer, sans manteau, signe qu'il était là, en pleine nuit, pour lui faire part de quelquechose d'important.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la sonder du regard. Kate allait réitérer sa question lorsque Tony se pencha vers elle, glissant sa tête à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur la joue de l'agent, ce qui la figea instantanément.

La main de Tony était douce, chaleureuse tout en étant puissante de muscles. Kate pouvait sentir certaines calosités, ce qu'elle soupçonnait devoir au ponçage du bateau de Gibbs auquel participait souvent l'Italien.

Le jeune homme se pencha plus près d'elle et son nez frôla le sien. Kate pu sentir le souffle tranquille de son collègue, apparament parfaitement mâitre de ses émotions, alors que sa respiration à elle s'anarchisait et qu'elle sentait son coeur battre douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Son ventre se crispa et elle ne put que constater la chaleur de plaisir qui se répendait au creux de ses reins à l'anticipation de ce qui allait se passer.

Tony fixa ses lèvres du regard et elle fut ravie de la lueur de désir, de l'envie évidente qu'elle pouvait y lire. Elle fut fière de déclencher ce genre de regard chez Tony DiNozzo, tombeur de ces dames mais surtout, un homme plus que séduisant. Il releva ses sublimes yeux verts sur elle et Kate pu les observer à loisir.

Tony était un homme au physique avantageux avec le sourire le plus éclatant qu'elle ait vu de sa vie. Mais ses yeux, son regard hypnotisant, attractif à la limite de l'inimaginable. Complétement captivant, DiNozzo avait le don de vous regarder comme si vous étiez la seule personne au monde, de vous éléctriser des pieds à la tête.

Kate plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Il semblait hésitant, lui demandant la permission d'aller plus loin. La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes avec difficulté, essaya de faire le tri dans le flot de sensations inattendues qui la submergeait. Tony était son collègue. Ce baiser pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses, autant dans sa vie personnelle que professionnelle. Le jeune homme pourrait lui ressortir la façon dont elle avait cedé sans presque lutter lors de leurs taquineries quotidiennes. C'était un risque, un énorme risque. Mais elle était un agent du NCIS, elle en avait toujours été fière, revendiquant son titre à chaque repas de famille. Elle risquait sa vie tous les jours, aux côtés de l'homme fiable qui lui présentait ce nouveau risque. Alors pourquoi un simple baiser l'effrayait autant?

Peut-être parce que justement, ce n'était pas un simple baiser. Il s'agissait d'un baiser de Tony DiNozzo. Elle avait toujours voulu, au fond d'elle, savoir ce que cela ferait de recevoir un de ses baisers. D'après les bruits de couloirs, Tony embrassait divinement bien. Mais justement, si elle n'était pas à la hauteur des autres femmes? A la hauteur de Tony? Elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Pas au risque que ca lui revienne en pleine figure.

Si Kate était tout à fait honnête avec elle, elle savait que Tony ne se rabaisserait jamais à s'en servir contre elle. L'Italien pouvait faire des coups bas mais jamais sur des choses aussi importantes que cela.

Kate décida d'arrêter de penser. Un homme séduisant lui demandait la permission de l'embrasser, un vrai gentleman en définitive, et il fallait être folle pour lui refuser. Elle regarda Tony avec plus d'attention. Le jeune homme attendait patiemment son accord. Elle entrouvrit alors ses lèvres et ce fut le signal qu'il attendait.

Il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et les deux amis fermèrent les yeux pour apprécier ce baiser comme il se devait.

Kate reconnu instantanément l'eau de cologne de Tony avant de percevoir l'odeur naturelle du jeune homme. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui pour la sentir. C'était un subtil mélange, entre force et douceur. Un parfum masculin sans être absolument viril que celui de leur patron. L'odeur de Gibbs était aggressive, informant directement sur le caractère du Marines. Mais celle de Tony était plus partagée. Il y avait toute la masculanité de Tony et pourtant, une certaine fragilité s'en dégageait, émanant un sentiment protecteur indescriptible à la jeune femme.

Les lèvres de Kate étaient charnues, chaudes, vivantes sous celles expertes de l'Italien. Ce dernier caressa la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme du bout de sa langue et celle-ci desserra les dents pour accéder à sa demande. La langue caressante de l'homme glissa alors à l'intérieur de la bouche accueillante de l'agent, venant à la rencontre de la langue de Kate, s'enroula autour pour entamer un ballet parfaitement orchestré, dosé, oscillant entre légerté, sensualité et délice.

La main de Kate monta s'enfouir naturellement dans les cheveux impeccables de son compagnon, enroulant ses doigts autour des mèches brunes. L'échange dura un long moment, les deux partenaires savourant la chaleur de la bouche de l'autre.

Kate avait un goût de menthe sur ses lèvres lorsque Tony relâcha les siennes à regret. Un gémissement, elle ne su si c'était de plaisir ou de protestation, franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle rougit avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était à bout de souffle, tout comme son compagnon. Tony avait executé ce baiser à la perfection.

Kate planta son regard légèrement gênée dans celui de son partenaire. Ce dernier caressa délicatement sa pomette du pouce et lui offrit un sourire véritable sourire de Tony, pas de DiNozzo. Celui qui voulait dire 'tout va bien'. Rassurée, elle lui rendit son sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour demander pourquoi. Cependant, Tony jugea que la question n'avait pas a être posée et glissa son pouce sur les lèvres gonflées de la jeune femme pour lui intimer le silence.

"Il suffit parfois de demander." murmura-t-il, à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage, avant de se reculer et de repartir dans les locaux du NCIS, rejoindre Gibbs, sans se retourner.

C'est alors que Kate réalisa. Les jambes coupées, le coeur douloureux de vitesse, le souffle anarchique, les lèvres rougies de plaisir. Tony lui avait offert ce qu'elle avait attendu si longtemps : le baiser de sa vie.

**E.N.D**


End file.
